1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a method and system for monitoring a patient's compliance with a medicine regimen. It is directed to compliance monitoring by a professional such as a pharmacist, doctor, hospital, clinic or the like at a location remote from the patient. The present invention involves the use of one or more automated compliance monitoring devices and computers for monitoring, and optionally includes monitoring of other patient status information such as physical characteristics, e.g. heart rate, blood pressure, etc. and/or treatment program compliance such as physical therapy or exercise regimens.
2. Prior Art Statement
The use of precision, automatic compliance monitoring devices, unique programming, and remote computers and linking peripherals to monitor medicine regimen compliance has not been taught in the prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,577,710 issued to Edward Ruzumno is directed to an apparatus for promoting good health which involves a personal weight scale and an information and message center which may be used merely for weight control or may be used for specific messages pertaining to a health condition with pretaped feedback from a physician. This recently issued patent represents the concept of patient weight monitoring for general or specific health purposes. However, it does not pertain to medicine regimen compliance, automatic compliance moitoring devices or computer linking as in the present invention.
Most recently, Time Magazine, June 5, 1989, at page 70 reported that Aprex, a California Company, has developed a medicine bottle with a computer chip in the cap that records the day and time each time the cap is opened (for taking medicine). The doctor will, at a later visit, put the cap into an electronic analyzer that lets the doctor know how regularly the medicine was taken. This automatic compliance monitoring system, unfortunately, does not permit the doctor or pharmacy to monitor unless the cap is delivered to the analyzer.